


What you fall for

by Rainah (RainahFiclets)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/pseuds/Rainah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A card game gets a little out of hand between washington's two aids de camp, and even John Laurens can no longer pretend there's nothing between him and Alexander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you fall for

**Author's Note:**

> OK so once upon a time I decided to practice my play writing skills on these two idiots. The full plan got scrapped because I am a Busy Person but like??? The universe never has enough Lams. So I'm cleaning up 3-4 scenes and posting them.
> 
> This is canon era, or at least as canon as I can make it.

**OPEN ON WASHINGTON'S CAMP**  


_Various debris from the war lie about - jackets, hats, guns, boxes of supplies. Two small beds and a single desk, all covered with books and scraps of paper. Laurens and Hamilton play cards by the light of a candle. Laurens is 21, bright and passionate, the very picture of what a soldier should be with his curls pulled tightly back. Hamilton is 20, slight, with a freshly bandaged wound and dark hair loose around his shoulders. Both look weary but pleased as they play._  


LAURENS: You are far too good at this. Who taught you to play?  


HAMILTON: A book. _(He grins and shows his cards.)_  


LAURENS: Dammit! _(He swats Hamilton. They fall back, regarding each other for a moment.)_ One more round, I can't sleep after battle. _(Hamilton deals, Laurens watches thoughtfully.)_ What do you think happens, to the soldiers who were taken today?  


HAMILTON: John?  


LAURENS: By the British. They're not prisoners of war, they're traitors to the crown. They won't hang them, will they?  


HAMILTON: No. They won't hang them. _(Laurens looks relieved.)_ That would be extremely stupid. What if we start executing their men in retaliation? They'll lock them up. The ones who can pay will be alright, they can afford ransoms and to buy themselves better conditions. But the average man will probably die of starvation or wounds by the time we win this war. There was a prison like that in St. Croix, for misbehaving slaves...it wasn't pretty. _(He sighs.)_ Don't worry John, I'm sure someone will come up with a ransom for you.  


LAURENS: _(uncertain)_ Right. And you?  


_Hamilton tries to smile._  


HAMILTON: If I get captured you'd better win this war fast.  


_They play another hand. Laurens wins this time, grinning as he shows his cards. Hamilton throws his cards up in defeat._  


LAURENS: May I sketch you?  


HAMILTON: Oh?  


LAURENS: For practice. You have very interesting features.  


HAMILTON: Do I?  


_Laurens mimes throwing the sketchbook at him. Hamilton grins, sitting on the bed._  


HAMILTON: How do you want me?  


LAURENS: Just... there. Not like that! Casual. As if you were pondering something. Or had stayed up all night writing a letter for Washington. And- _(He hands Hamilton a book to hold. Hamilton laughs ruefully.)_  


LAURENS: _(distracted)_ Yah. There. _(Slowly, he begins to sketch Hamilton.)_ How did you end up here if you come from St Croix, if I may be so bold?  


HAMILTON: On a ship, same as every man. Won a scholarship to King's College. I suppose you went to Princeton?  


LAURENS: I was educated in Europe actually. With my brothers.  


HAMILTON: Ah. Large family?  


LAURENS: Once. Mother died when I was young, and my brother... there was an accident, when we were in Europe.  


HAMILTON: What kind of accident?  


LAURENS: He was climbing, and he fell- Stupid, I was supposed to be watching them,-  


HAMILTON: Laurens?  


LAURENS: No, stay there. It's fine. My father...never forgave me for that. And so I'm going into law, like he always wanted. Maybe he'll find some pride for me then.  


HAMILTON: My father left.  


LAURENS: What?  


HAMILTON: When I was ten. Out in St. Croix. He was in debt, and my mother - she wasn't allowed to remarry after leaving her first husband, didn't have enough to bring to the courts to convince them. So they couldn't marry, I was illegitimate, and he left us. She died a few years later.  


LAURENS: How did you ever make it off of that rock then? You surely couldn't afford passage on a ship.  


HAMILTON: I couldn't afford supper most nights. I told you, I won a scholarship. Borrowed some money, was given some, enough to buy my passage and claim it. Then the war started and I came here. I only have a year left in my degree, and then I can start practicing law.  


LAURENS: _(Ruefully)_ The war was a blessing for me, but it sounds like more of a distraction to you.  


HAMILTON: War is how I'll make a name for myself. I'm meeting with some of the best minds in the colonies at Washington's side, I- I have a real chance to make something of myself. To be more. Studies can wait.  


LAURENS: They can wait forever for all I'm concerned.  


HAMILTON: And what if you fall in battle?  


LAURENS: I remain unmoved. Better to die for one's country than live in fear.  


HAMILTON: And better to die than be captured. Do you think you could survive an interrogation, John? _(He grabs the candle and waves it in front of Laurens, adopting a terrible approximation of a British accent.) _Mr Laurens, you have things to tell us yes?__  


LAURENS: Watch what you're doing with that. Alex! _(He stumbles backwards, Hamilton in pursuit. He trips and Hamilton pins him down after a halfhearted struggle.)_  


HAMILTON: Now you will tell me where the secret base of operations is. Who is the leader of the traitor forces? _(He waves the candle in front of Laurens threateningly, and pulls hard on John's hair.)_  


LAURENS: Ow! Washington! You know that.  


HAMILTON: _(Sits back)_ You would make a terrible spy John.  


LAURENS: That's why I'm a soldier  


HAMILTON: Are you so afraid of a little pain? Hold still. _(Carefully he undoes Laurens' shirt, blows out the candle, and drips several drops of wax onto Lauren's bare skin. Laurens hisses in pain but allows it.)_ There. Was that so hard?  


_Absently Hamilton rubs off one of the wax pieces, then looks up to meet Laurens' eyes. A moment of understanding passes between the men. Hamilton scrambles off and retreats to his desk, and Laurens begins to pack away his cards. Neither will meet the other's eyes. After a period of silence, Laurens walks over to the desk._  


LAURENS: I have a letter to finish. I should have done it earlier but-  


HAMILTON: Then I'm going out for a walk.  


LAURENS: Hamilton-  


HAMILTON: I don't feel like sleeping either. I'll see you in the morning Laurens.  


_He hesitates, just a moment, then leaves. Laurens crosses over to the desk, and picks up a pen. Then, with a sound of frustration, he brings his hand down forcefully against the desk._

_**BLACK** _


End file.
